


Shopping List

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Season 6B, the two/jamie is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: The Doctor and Jamie try shopping in an ordinary supermarket.
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](https://the--highlanders.tumblr.com/post/189078489026/shopping-list).

“Ye know...” Jamie surveyed the seemingly endless rows of frozen pies before him. They stretched out across the shelves, each looking as bland and tasteless as the pictures on their packaging. “I dinnae think that this is worth it.”

“Of course it is.” The Doctor was studying the packets before them with considerably more interest. “Do you think Ben and Polly would mind if we bought the cheaper pie? I did talk them into letting us have ice cream with it, after all.”

“Och, I don’t know. They all look the same tae me.”

Mumbling something that might have been agreement, the Doctor took one of the boxes out of the fridge and deposited it unceremoniously in their trolley. It sat there a little dejectedly amongst their other haphazard selections, jam jars and slightly squashed sandwich bread and a few stray oranges.

Jamie leant against the handle of the trolley, propping his chin up on his hands. “I dinnae think the future’s very impressive, somehow.”

The Doctor laughed, looking up from the crumpled list in his hands. “You seemed rather impressed with the fruit salad we had for dessert last night.”

“Aye, well. I can appreciate havin’ things that I couldnae get, back home. But that’s no’ the point.”

“Oh?”

“It’s like -” Jamie huffed frustratedly, feeling as if the words were slipping away from him even as he tried to grasp his own thoughts. “It’s like – maybe if I’d come here ages ago, when I first started travellin’ with ye, I might’ve been impressed. An’ it’s no’ that I don’t care, it’s just… well, we went tae Velos Major last week, an’ ye said the shops there were full of stuff from nine different galaxies, an’ -”

“And then we land on earth in nineteen seventy-seven,” the Doctor finished for him. “And wind up in a little supermarket in London with lights that won’t stay on.”

“Aye.” Jamie grimaced. “An’ we’re shopping for frozen pies.”

“Have frozen pies mortally offended you?” the Doctor asked, looking a little bemused. “Technically speaking, the ability to preserve food for long periods of time is one of the more important developments you’ve skipped ahead on.”

“Aye, but – why can they no’ just make their own pies?”

The Doctor laughed. “Too busy with their modern lives, I suppose.” He raised his arm as if to take Jamie’s hand, hesitated, then clapped him on the shoulder instead. “We don’t all have your enthusiasm for cooking from scratch.”

Snorting, Jamie scowled down at the pie. “Easy for ye tae say. Ye come from a place where everyone eats their food out of tubes an’ in wee blocks.” A woman nudged her trolley past them, giving them an odd look as she went. Jamie stepped towards the Doctor to let her through, but a chill washed over him, and he shuffled away awkwardly, adjusting his shirt as if to better hide the ring suspended beneath it. The woman’s gaze seemed to burn straight through him as she went, but to his relief she said nothing. “You’ve got tae admit, this place is a bit – well, creepy.”

“It’s the artificial lights,” the Doctor offered. He stepped closer to Jamie, swinging his arms a little so their fingers bumped together. “The fluorescence can seem rather unnatural.”

“Aye, an’ the fact that it’s underground, an’ there’s rows and rows of the same thing in packages that are only a wee bit different.” Jamie shuddered. “Ye know, this place feels more alien than anywhere else we’ve been. I feel like we shouldnae be here.” He lowered his voice. “Are ye sure we cannae just buy the things we’ve got an’ go back tae Ben and Polly’s place?”

“Well, we’ve almost found everything on the list. We’ll be finished soon.”

“_Almost_? Och, I feel like we’ve been in here forever.”

“Only for about half an hour,” the Doctor said bracingly. “Just think of what the reward will be.”

Jamie groaned, burying his face in his hands. “It’s only a couple of movie tickets. Ye do know we’ve got -”

“Five different editions in the TARDIS’ movie room, yes.” The Doctor beamed proudly at him. “And a sixth in the library.”

“Aye. We could watch it any time we like.”

“But it’s not every day that we get to see the original release of Star Wars at the cinema, is it?”

Sighing in resignation, Jamie took the scrap of paper that the Doctor was worrying between his fingers. He squinted down at it, struggling to decipher Polly’s loopy handwriting. “What else do we need?”

The Doctor took the list back with a huff, but scowled down at it with just as much frustration as Jamie had. “Biscuits, I think. And to pick up the ice cream before we go.” He patted Jamie on the shoulder. “The biscuit aisle ought to be more familiar to you. That’ll cheer you up.”

“Aye, I hope so,” Jamie said darkly. “But I’m sure there’ll be somethin’ off about it.”

“Oh, I expect there will be.” The Doctor grinned. “Dough that’s meant to be eaten raw rather than baked into biscuits, for instance.”

“There’d better not be.”


End file.
